


All Because of a Snap

by East (ugothaxxed)



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity War, Nobody is Dead, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugothaxxed/pseuds/East
Summary: they live





	All Because of a Snap

Thanos begins to snap his fingers, and the entire universe's fate rests in the meaty fingers of the man. Yet, as his fingers get closer together, he realizes...

He literally has no idea how to snap.

After kneeling awkwardly for a few seconds and rubbing his fingers together confusedly, Thor punches Thanos in the face and uses the axe to slice his face open. 

[roll credits]

**Author's Note:**

> i had to


End file.
